From GB-A-2.272.667 an identity card is known which is laminated when ready, consisting of a form, wherein an identification means in the form of a photograph may be permanently incorporated between two form zones adhering to each other. The form also comprises a zone in which particulars are recorded that are to be processed by an administrative staff.
Such a registration form or application form or processing form is in practice used for feeding (digitalized) membership administrations such as of sports clubs. However, the form may also be used for the registration of paintings, jewellery and other objects. In such a case the registration form may serve to feed a data file which may or may not be digitalized. The existing registration forms have the disadvantage that they require various processing steps to be carried out by an administrative staff in order to couple the identification means undetachably to the particulars filled in on the form.